


Flowers

by changedformeandthatsokay



Category: PVRIS (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changedformeandthatsokay/pseuds/changedformeandthatsokay
Summary: Prompt from KayceeI can’t remember if I asked u or not but can you plz make a Lynn fluff imagines where Lynn proposes to the reader during her show in front of the crowd, and then time skip where it’s major fluff between Lynn and the reader and there kids.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!! Hopefully this didn’t take too long - I didn’t even realize I had a submission until a day or two ago!

The crowd was insane tonight, you had forgotten what their new shows have been like since the new album. Crowds almost doubled in size since White Noise and you couldn’t be more proud. You had your own little spot to the side of the stage since you and Lynn have been public now for 3 years. Hearing everyone around you chant your girlfriend’s name gave you such a sense of pride. 

The lights went down and everyone screamed. You smiled and looked at everyone’s excited faces. You knew just how they felt. They walked out on stage and you cheered along with the crowd. God, Lynn was mesmerizing. She focused so intently on the words she was singing, making each word reverberate throughout the room. You wanted to look at the fans and see them experience this but somehow you ended up being an even bigger fan. You couldn’t take your eyes off Lynn. She was the most beautiful thing in the world when she was singing. It was like everything else is stripped away and she was left with her true self and all of those raw emotions. 

Time flew by and before you knew it they were already halfway done with the set. Lynn finally made eye contact with you and winked. Your heart absolutely exploded with that simple little gesture.

“Hey guys,” Lynn whispered into the microphone and the crowd cheered, “I need your help with something.” The crowd cheered even louder and Lynn smiled. 

She was so good with them. She’s come out of her shell so much since they started Pvris. 

“You know all the instructions you were given before the show?” 

The crowd all screamed yes, but I was confused. This was different, what was different about this show? Surely Lynn would have mentioned it.

“I need you to hold them up now.” Lynn sat down at her piano and everyone in the audience held up a flower. It looked like a sea of wildflowers sitting in a soft hazy light from the stage lights. Your heart beat faster. “I have a few things I want to say, if that’s alright,” Lynn started playing the piano softly. 

“I used to think love was hopeless. I knew it existed and I knew it wasn’t only tears and pain, but I had never known love to be longlasting. The way it made sense to me was - you find someone you mesh with and you find yourself needing that person because they make you feel good and you enjoy spending time together, but then it always comes to an end because that’s just what happens, and you move on - it hurts, but you move on.” Lynn took a small break and played for a second like she was thinking carefully about what she was going to say next. 

“And  _now_ , I know that love is so much more than that. The thing that I thought love was… god, it isn’t even close to what I know it to be now. I have a girlfriend now who has taught me everything I know about love,” the crowd screamed, “yeah, she’s pretty great,” Lynn said, grinning.

Your heart was hammering in your chest and you had to wipe a tear away. God, what is Lynn doing? The flowers in the air started dancing back and forth like they were in a wave.

 “The time i’ve spent with (Y/N) has taught me that true love is a connection so deep and impenetrable that you can’t ever fully tear it down - no matter how much self destructive behavior” Lynn chuckled at that, “and that you don’t need the other person because they make you feel good, but because you can’t even imagine a world in which they aren’t intimately ingrained in your life. I love her so much that I never want to be without her. This is for you, (Y/N).”

The song Lynn sang was your song. You danced to that song on your first real date and when you almost broke up two years ago, Lynn apologized to you with that song. It always brought you together somehow. She finished the song and now you were having to wipe a lot of tears off your face.

“(Y/N) will you please join me on stage, I want you to see something.” Lynn got up and walked towards you to help you on stage. You got so nervous and your palms got sweaty. What was she doing? Oh god, you’re going on stage.

You looked out at the crowd expecting to be paralyzed with fear, but instead, the view of all the wildflowers moving through the lights made you smile. Lynn held both your hands and knelt down in front of you. 

Holy shit. This is happening. 

“(Y/N) will you marry me?”

Lynn’s eyes sparkled in the stage lights and they were so comforting and beautiful that you almost forgot to respond. 

“Yes! Of course!” You said, wiping more tears away. Lynn slipped the ring on your finger and kissed your finger on her way up to your lips. She kissed you on stage in front of everyone and the crowd’s cheers were almost deafening this time. You broke away from the kiss smiling and hugged Alex and Brian and Justin who had come back on stage to finish the show. 

* * *

_Years Later…_

“Mommy! Mommy look!” 

Emma ran up to you with a flower and smiled as she climbed in your lap and shoved it in your face. 

“I see!” You laughed and took the flower Emma was offering, “is it for me? It’s so pretty!”

“for you to give to momma” Emma looked proud of herself.

The back door opened up and Lynn walked outside to sit in the grass with you.

“How are my girls?” Lynn kissed you on the head and kissed Emma on the cheek, sitting down beside you. “You guys out here sun bathing? You have sunscreen right?” 

“Of course,” you said, playfully pushing Lynn, “I’m not neglecting our child.” 

Emma tugged on your shirt and you looked down at her big blue eyes. She turned your head and whispered in your ear, “the flower!” and you laughed.

“Lynn, this is for you - from me and Em” you handed Lynn the little yellow flower and watched as her face lit up. 

“Thank you!” Lynn tackled you both causing Emma to burst into a giggling fit. 

After the laughter died down and you laid there looking at the clouds as a family, you thought of something. 

“You know, your momma once gave me a whole room full of flowers…”


End file.
